A Gangster's Adventure with The Wiggles
by JazLiy75
Summary: 10 year old Jazmin Liyana along with her wolf brother,Serga were sucked into a portal that lead them to Wiggly TV,the second Wiggles series and met The Wiggles. With that,their adventure began. Along the way,sparks would be flying between Jeff and Jazmin. (Jeff X OC)
1. Chapter 1

**JazLiy75: Hi,readers. I think now it's time to write The Wiggles fanfiction.**

 **Jazmin: And I'll be her OC in this fanfic.**

 **The Wiggles: JazLiy75 doesn't own anything except Jazmin and the plot of the story.**

 **JazLiy75: Thanks for the disclaimer,Wiggles.**

* * *

Jazmin's POV

It was year 2010. The name's Jazmin Liyana,leader of the Goodgang,the good gangster group. It is my responsibility to keep the world in peace and away from the darkness made by the Badsters.

Eventhough I'm a gangster leader,my life is as normal as the other human beings. I remembered my favourite childhood band,The Wiggles. I watched it when I was three,the time when I lived with my best friend,Raddeus Slakk and my 'wolf brother',Serga. Until now,they're still my favourite. But too bad that Greg was replaced by Sam Moran. I like the Main Wiggles.

As for today,I went to watch The Wiggles on YouTube. Serga and Raddeus joined along. But my instincts told me something be was about to happen.

We all were too much focusing on the show Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles! that we didn't noticed someone in a cloak was behind us. Weird...When did he/she get here? Then,he/she gave me and Serga a drink each. When we drank it,I could felt myself shrinking and the same thing happened to Serga. A portal appeared,trying to suck us in. My instincts were right.

That person was my ex-best friend and worst enemy,Linda Sundre. That darn girl!

"Enjoy you trip to a special place that I've set up for you." Those were the last words she said before disappearing into thin air. Before the portal close,Raddeus managed to throw my bag full of equipment and duffle bag. The last thing he said was,"Be careful,J. I'll be waiting for you,no matter how long it takes. And Serga,please take care of her."

Along the way,my mind began to think about my adventures with The Wiggles that I wish for them to happen. Serga couldn't stop howling,which annoys me much as always. Although he came from a pack of wolves,he could interact with humans very well since he has an ability to transform into a human.

I was to busy thinking that I didn't realise that I landed on someone.

"OUCH!"

Wait a minute. I know that voice. Aw man...Greg Wiggle broke my fall. Nuts nuts nuts! I quickly got up and helped him out. As I helped him up,the rest of the Wiggles went towards him.

"I'm so sorry. It was an accident,Greg."

"Wait,how do you know my name and you can talk?!"

What did he mean by I can talk? When I looked at Serga,he looked like a 2 year old. Then the truth hit me. The drink Linda gave us took us to the show Wiggly TV,the second series of The Wiggles and changed us into 2 year olds.

"I'll explain everything later. But now,can my wolf friend and I stay in your house for a while? I believe my instincts said that,"I said,with some hope from them.

The Wiggles took a few minutes to think and the answer from Murray brought some hope up. "Sure. It would be great for the two of you to stay with us."

When Greg invited us to get into the Big Red Car,I declined the offer and showed them my hoverboard that one of my friend,Adam Farizal invented when he was just 7. They were surprised since this kind of technology didn't exist during this era.

On the other hand,Serga hopped into the Big Red Car and gave a happy howl. He must be excited to meet The Wiggles face to face. Along the way,I began to explained everything.

"Well,here's my explaination. My name is Jazmin Liyana,the leader of a good gangster group called the Goodgang. I became an orphan a few hours after my birth. I'm actually came from the year 2010 and real age is 10. Anyway, on the day I became an orphan,Serga's mom raised me and I began to have a sibling bonding with Serga and the other wolves. At first,we had a hard time interacting with each other since I was different from the rest of the pack. At the age of three,a man named Mr Harold Slakk decided to raise me and Serga. With that,I began to interact like a human after three years being a part of the pack. At that time,the man's son named Raddeus began to show me all about you. Ever since that day,I didn't miss a single day watching your shows. And that is how I know you guys."

Anthony was the first to speak,"Wow! But how do you become the Goodgang leader?"

"We will talk about that some other time because I'm afraid you guys are not ready to buy the truth just yet. It would be to much for you to accept,"I replied. The event that happened on my 4th birthday was the darkest history in my life.

When I looked at them,Jeff was already in his deep sleep. Just as I expected. It's kinda funny that he sleeps in the car. The thought of it just made me laugh.

At last,we reached the Wigglehouse. I wasn't surprised when I looked at the house. Exactly just like in the show. When I began my first step,Flora the door began to speak,"Who are you and who give you the permission to stay here?"

"Flora,we gave her the permission. Meet Jazmin Liyana and her 'brother',Serga. They need a place to stay for a while,"said Murray. Jeff was still asleep. I believed we better wake him up.

When I told them to wake Jeff up,Greg wanted me to join in. And with that,we shouted the signature line after the count of three.

"Wake up,Jeff!"

As always,Jeff was finally awake. I tried to hold back my laugh but it was a totally failure. I couldn't control my emotions that The Wiggles thought that I was crazy.

"Sorry...about...that. I...couldn't...control...myself,"I said,laughing between each word. It took a few minutes to resolve my laughter.

"You better try to control all of your emotions,including your anger."

When Jeff told about the anger part,I was totally worried because my anger is the worst among my emotions. I must control it. I MUST!

When we entered the Wigglehouse,a light surrounded me and Serga. I felt myself growing into my actual age. So it made sense. When I'm outside the Wigglehouse,I'll become a 2 year old and I'll transform into my real age when I'm indoors. Need to send this information to Marissa Tan to make a vaccine for Serga and I.

"So,this is your true self,"and again,Anthony became the first to comment. Both of my wrists were wrapped with bandages and a marking with a fire and a symbol that represents the Crystalove Rainguard avatar along with a golden dragon in an S-shape formed on my right upper arm. A marking that represents the leader of the Goodgang.

When we looked at Serga,he was in his human form. His brown hair was a bit rough and his silver eyes were shiny. "Finally,that 2 year old form was a total waste of energy. Jazmin,can you send a message to Raddeus about our location? And tell Marissa to make a vaccine to return our original forms permanently."

The Wiggles were surprised to hear his voice for the first time. He sounded more like a teenager than a kid. Then,I began to have migraine and the pain was unbearable that I shouted in pain.

"URGH! MY HEAD HURTS! TOO UNBEARABLE!"

Before The Wiggles and Serga could do anything to help me,my body became weak and everything around me turned black.

* * *

 **JazLiy75: Well,that's the end of chapter 1.**

 **Greg: What going to happen to Jazmin?**

 **JazLiy75: The answer will be on the next chapter,Greg. To all the readers,including The Wiggles fans out there,don't forget to read and review. Jaz OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**JazLiy75: What's up,everyone? I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **Jeff: I just read your updated summary on this fanfic. You're gonna put me and Jazmin together as a couple?**

 **Jazmin: *blushes* W...WHAT?! But now,Dr Thaddius Blakk from Slugterra is my current love interest.**

 **JazLiy75: Relax...It only happened when you were 10,Jazmin. Anyway readers,enjoy.**

* * *

Jeff's POV

Jazmin looked like she was unconscious. This worried me much. What if she become lifeless? I didn't want her to die like this. So,I carried her to my room while the others looked at me with those weird expression on their face.

"Just let me handle her. Maybe she need some rest."

With that,the rest of The Wiggles and Serga went to the kitchen. I looked at Jazmin's face again. I had to admit that she's a cute 10 year old. My heartbeat was fast as I touched her cheek. Hang on! I can't fall for her. She's way younger than me.

As soon as I reached my room,I laid her on my bed. Please wake up,Jazmin. Don't make me worried like this.

Then,I began to look into her bag. Among some of the things I'd found were a bat,something that labeled as "My Laptop" and a knife that has the initials "BOJ" and on the knife was written "Blade of Justice". Wow! She really is a gangster leader.

"UGH! Where am I?"

Jazmin! She was finally awake. I ran towards her and surprisingly,hugged her. I could the smell of the perfume she was wearing. She smelled as sweet as lavender. Oh,Jazmin. I'm so in love with you!

Jazmin's POV

This was weird. Jeff was hugging me like a guy would hug his girlfriend. Don't tell me that the Purple Wiggle fell in love with me. But inside me,there was a feeling inside my heart.

"You had me worried,Jazmin. Don't you ever do that again."

His voice sounded more like a worried tone. Jeff looked like he was so worried about me. Now,it was my turn to fall for him. Oh Jeff.

Our faces were a few inches away. I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Jazmin..."

"Jeff..."

We were about to share our first kiss when Serga interrupted.

"Just what are you two doing?!"

I was so mad that I threw one of Jeff's pillows so hard at him. No! I must control my anger.

The rest of The Wiggles were surprised as well. Maybe they didn't expect something like this to happen. I was completely embarrassed and ran out of the room. This is too much. THIS IS TOO MUCH!

Greg's POV

I just couldn't believe what I had just seen. Jazmin and Jeff nearly kissed. What's so wrong with those two? Jazmin was just 10 and Jeff is way older than her since he is the eldest among The Wiggles.

Anthony's POV

Did Jeff nearly kiss Jazmin? I had to admit,they looked like a really good couple.

Murray's POV

My best friend nearly kissed a 10 year old! Talking about crazy. They just met about a few hours ago. And their age differences was way too much.

Jeff's POV

I waited until Greg,Anthony and Murray were asleep in their rooms. I wanted to talk to Jazmin alone. I wanted her to know my feelings for her.

As soon it was nighttime,I went to search for Jazmin. At last,she was in the living room.

"Jazmin,we need to talk alone in my room."

"Okay. But what for?"

I just grabbed her hand and dragged her to my room. I just hope nobody caught us. She's mine for life. Only mine.

I quietly closed the door so the rest wouldn't wake up. My heart couldn't stop pumping so fast.

"So,Jeff...What do you wanna talk? Is it about what happened just now?"

"Jazmin Liyana,I'm so in love with you. You're so cute on the outside but inside you is a true gangster. I've never met anyone like you. You're a unique person."

Jazmin looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Jeff Wiggle,I love you too. In all the Wiggles I've known,you're the most calm Wiggle I've met. I laugh everytime you wake up in your own funny way. You sleep at odd times makes you funny."

And finally,we got a chance to share our first kiss. Oh my lovely Jazmin...

Her arms were wrapped around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist. The kiss lasted for 5 minutes.

"Jeff,we should keep our relationship a secret. I believe Greg,Serga and Murray aren't comfortable with us loving each other."

"Got it,my love. Anyway,sleep with me please."

Jazmin giggled cutely and lied down on my bed. Then,it was my turn to get on the bed. Goodnight,Jazmin Liyana.

* * *

 **JazLiy75: Finally finished the second chapter.**

 **Jeff: I don't think I'll be out of my room ever.**

 **JazLiy75: Sorry,Jeff. Anyway, R &R readers.**


End file.
